


Soft words whispered amongst yelling.

by TheDragonFlames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, a ginger gets hit in the balls by a spine, gods being dumb, i have no clue how to fucking tag this, two dumb bitches adopt another dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonFlames/pseuds/TheDragonFlames
Summary: Many remember the old gods, many still pray to them, although some have been forgotten by humanity as time has slowly dragged on. Some, people were forced to forget by the other gods. Others become living legends, myths surrounding them and everything that they created and did/do.Two different types of god meet to try solve one problem, that being a demi-god that is destined to fight a great evil and save the world.





	Soft words whispered amongst yelling.

The wind whistled quietly, bugs and birds chirping loudly to drown out the other noises of the forest, mainly the chattering of two lesser gods that had fallen out of the favour of their higher ups. The somewhat fat, somewhat muscular god walked along, a beast that could only be described as an anorexic mix between a deer skeleton, a vulture, and the twisted corpse of a human, walking behind him. His long, ginger hair shined wonderfully in the moonlight that seeped through the leaves of the trees above him, his smile almost as bright as the somewhat tangled locks that fell over his shoulders. For such a vibrant man, his features sure fit him well- from what the taller creature had observed, he was rather brilliant when he wasn’t drunk off his ass, with eyes that sparkled with hidden intelligence only revealed in dire situations. 

The ginger was loud as he spoke. “And then, she was like ‘By the grace of the heavens I declare that you must be banished to Earth’ and I was like, ‘I’d rather be down with the one dude that actually knows how to party than with you pretentious fucks.’ You’re so much cooler than them, man. Like, you’re actually super amazing, hell, you’re nice enough to go get that kiddo from… Somewhere, for some reason. You’ll tell me in the morning, anyway.” He was drunk, in all honesty, and that made his words have that little less meaning to them, as he always got overly emotional instead of anything else. He was recounting a story that Hyrteus had heard many times, although that would be hard for the ginger god with the vaguely phallic sounding name to remember. Even if he was a god, with celestial powers and perfect health, he carried one sickness, that being alcoholism. 

The forgotten god held his hands up, signing carefully and slowly so that his friend could register what he was saying and realise what a dumbass he was being. ‘Diblo, you need to sit down and sober up. The road ahead of us is a long one, and when we arrive in town it will be a task to find the child.’ He paused, watching as Diblo gave him a look. ‘I correct myself, young woman. She would be 19, now.’ The shorter of the two, and the only one with eyes, rolled them, sliding his hands into the pockets of his overalls, fishing around for an empty cloth of a smallish bag and pulling it out. He slid his hand in and somehow slowly pulled out a blanket, some twigs, some flint, and some rocks, enough to set up camp for the afternoon.

Hyrteus set it up, as usual, mainly because he was the only sober and competent person there, lighting the fire without the use of flint, instead closing his fist and opening it to reveal a flame that he used to light the campfire. It would keep burning, even in rain, and he knew for a fact that it would, blessed fire was an amazing thing, even if it did take a large amount of his energy to make it. Diblo smiled at him and thanked him before pulling out a pillow from his bag and laying down. He glared at the deer skulled half-god for a second, trying to communicate that he would need to also get some rest without having to actually say anything because he was a very, very lazy fuck. If he was a Christian, he would probably tell himself off for partaking in a large amount of sloth, but luckily he wasn’t as he was an actual god and was friends with other gods and goddesses.

The ginger thought about it, actually, how even if everyone had a title, they were all about the same strength and the only thing that dictated ranks was what they were the god of and if the others liked you. He tried to remember what the beast with one remaining horn was the god of, and his mind drew a blank- he knew someone had told him, once upon a time, before he had had his powers stripped away. He was very bad at remembering things, hell, he didn’t even know what he himself was the god of- he had just assumed it was alcohol and left it at that, answering something along those lines whenever anyone asked. When he had been told his role by one of the great ones, he had been incredibly shit-faced, and he really regretted that. One of the 5 things he regretted, two of those things on that list being very bad exes. 

His eyes slowly closed as his thoughts drifted, the much taller creature laying down and attempting to rest once he noticed that the drunken fool’s breathing had evened out, his eyes had closed, and he was generally still and quiet. The tall, skeletal creature looked eyelessly at the ginger, taking in his appearance just that little bit longer, his back facing him and his hair framing his head like a halo. The freckled man rolled over, now facing the tall horned god, closed eyes showing no signs of waking, even if the rolling over had stunned Hyrteus a tiny bit, worrying that he had woken up. 

He couldn’t close his eyes, as they had been plucked from his skull long ago, but he didn’t want to think about that in this time of calm. He counted quietly, mentally, tracing numbers into the dirt as he tried to relax his brain and drift off into the land of sleep as well. Long fingers slowly ran through the fur around his neck, trying to make himself relax so that his brain would actually shut down and stop thinking. The soft quiet sounds of bugs and animals slowly began to lull him into an unconscious state, his soft fur pressed against the ground, an ant crawling into it and getting caught in it. Whatever happened while he was asleep, he really couldn’t care, his brain catching up on sleep as he hadn’t had more than an hour of unconsciousness at night lately. 

The sun was somehow loud, Diblo registered, he didn’t know how the fuck it was but it just was. His mouth tasted like death, his head rang with the noise of a thousand drums being beaten by large sticks, his soft hair now tangled as he sat up. He regretted sleeping with nothing but a pillow separating him from the dirt, but he also felt worse for his comrade, who had curled up on the floor and had his mane pressed into an ants next. He knew he wouldn’t be able to feel the fact that they had definitely bitten him, as his nerves had been ruined along with the rest of him long ago, but it still made him wince. 

The pale ginger stretched, wanting to keep his eyes closed, but also realising that that also made the headache worse, his brain feeling like someone had taken it out of his skull and smashed it against a wall a few times before shoving it back in and closing up his head. His blue eyes slowly shifted to look at the things that were around him, and registered that his bag was still left on the floor next to him, grabbing it and shoving it into his pocket. He clicked his fingers and the pillow and blanket disappeared, deciding to not exert the energy to get rid of the campfire as it was fine to leave it there. 

Hyrteus slowly woke up, unnaturally long limbs stretching out as he stood on shaky and wrongly shaped legs, his chest not having the lungs in it to expand and take in a deep breath. Oh how he missed breathing, and the things that came with it, such as talking, and being able to sigh dramatically when someone was being an absolute idiot. If he ever did get an ounce more of his power back, he would readjust his physical form so that he had his jaw back, his eyes would be appreciated, but he would one hundred percent reform his organs and muscles. Organs and muscles were useful, they meant he could digest food and replenish energy, they also meant that he could feel carnal pleasures that he longed to be able to even have anything similar to that again. 

His mind snapped immediately out of that train of thought when Diblo spoke to him, a quick and simple: “Hey, good morning!” The ginger smiled and wandered over, almost falling over his own god damn feet like an idiot, although his brain really didn’t want him to do that. Sadly, his body had a habit of not doing things he wanted it to do, and he promptly fell in the direction of the thin god, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Although anime made landing on top of a male sound sexy, it was the exact opposite, instead incredibly awkward because he had landed in between his ribcage and hips, onto his spinal cord- no soft flesh or organs to land on, and his balls had been massacred by it. Grown men take a lot to cry, such as a great pain such as this, especially considering he just hit his head somewhat hard on a ribcage while having a hangover. A triple whammy, head trauma, ball trauma, and a hangover- everything hurt and he just wanted to die, his face going red as he just sort of doubled over and leaned forward, fingers digging into Hyrteus’ mane, his eyes closing as salty liquid fell from his tear ducts. While he may be strong, he really wasn’t that strong, especially considering the fact that he, a god, was sobbing over a hit to the balls by a spinal cord. He had had many things happen to him in his lifetime, but honestly, this was up there with some of the most painful things he had experienced. 

Hyrteus, no matter how inhuman and soulless, still recognised the great pain his friend must be in, gently patting him on the back as he tried to think about literally anything but the fact that the ginger was straddling him. He may live a half life, where his skull was cracked and his eyes were plucked from his head, but he still was a man, damnit, and honestly he thanked the celestial gods for the fact that he didn’t have a phallus or anything. Diblo gently got off of him, still doubling over with a red face and tears beginning to stream down his face in the same fashion as water making its way down a window. He realised now was not the time for the gay, slowly rubbing his back, unable to really say anything because he had no jaw, no tongue, and no vocal cords. 

“We should probably get moving.” He squeaked out, his voice the most high pitched that the taller god had ever heard, his hair sticking to her face. Tears provided good glue for hair, apparently, and Hyrteus watched curiously- he didn’t get much opportunity to see humanoid people do anything, and this intrigued him in the weirdest of ways. He gently reached a hand out and removed the strands of ginger hair from her eyes, and the person who the hair belonged to looked at him sort of weird, flinching back instinctively. He mumbled an apology quickly. 

After the shorter god had gotten over his great pain the tiniest amount, Diblo started walking away, into the direction of the town they were heading to, hands sliding into his pockets as he looked to the thin, deer skulled god, expecting him to follow. He did, walking behind him even though he was the one that was meant to be leading them to the child to try convince her to go on a great adventure for a reason she wouldn’t grasp yet. Actually, thinking about it, it was probably going to be much harder considering he had the charisma of a boney brick, and the ginger had 3 braincells bouncing around in his empty, alcohol rotted skull.

Yeah, they were fucked.


End file.
